


A New Beginning

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Death Eaters, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Lucius Malfoy chose eternal life over the Dementors kiss.  Now he is returning to England...Bound for power and his hunger grows by the minute.  Perhaps only one man can cure the beast inside him--Severus Snape





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: The Chronicles were actually written for the Dungeon RPG but we felt they would convert well to a series of short stories.  


* * *

  
  
My death and rebirth were but a mere step into greatness. A painful and necessary one. I would have certainly died had my creator not come for me. The date had been set for execution from the Wizarding world and pacing in my cell like a caged dog, I waited for those who had promised to rescue me. The creature made it's way to my cell and my resolve had slipped completely. Facing your death is far more frightening than facing your life.  
  
Moments of my rescue flash before my eyes as I rest under the cool earth awaiting nightfall's sweet caress to awaken me from my slumber. The hissing breath from under a hooded cape, the chill growing in the room as everything, from the bars to the floor and ceiling froze as it approached my cell. It would be slow and painful, they had said. They wanted my death to be as cruel as my life had been. If they only knew just how cruel I've grown to be under my Master's care. He saved me. He fed me the Draught of Living Death just before the execution was set to take place. Disguising himself as the Minister, he made his way to my cell and offered me life.  
  
 _"Hello Lucius," his smooth voice caressed my face and body feeding me without even touching me and I knew it was not the Minister's eyes I was gazing upon._

"What do I call you, Master?"

His grin held none of the fangs I would later gain. "Master will suffice. Do you wish to live?" He slipped the vial between the bars and the moment his hand touched mine, I knew who he was... what he was.

"And they consider you human beasts," I say looking down upon the vial in my hand. "There is mercy in your heart."

His laugh was deep and throaty, menacing and warm all at once. "If I were to possess a heart, it would not be wasted on such a foolish emotion, Lucius. I offer you life eternal. Do you accept?"

The creature drew nearer and I leaned toward his hand. "Drink first," he lifted my other hand to my lips and the cool liquid dribbled down my throat. The need to sleep was overwhelming.

"Will it hurt?" I remember asking then nothing but the abyss of a deathlike sleep.  
  
Under his tutelage, I have grown strong and with the passing of the years, he would remind me that my time for revenge would soon be at hand. "You shall feast upon those who left you to be fed upon and you will grown in power, Lucius." His words still echo in my head as I approach Augustus who under my Master's glamour, does not recognize me.  
  
We [reach the cave](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_rookwood/2663.html) my Master has commanded me to lead him to and I grow eager and excited as I sense the blood pumping in his veins. His fear is intoxicating and much like my hunting nights, this prey is best savoured after a rousing chase. His power has grown and looking upon his creation, I am intrigued at his ability. His obsession with death has led him to me and it would only be fitting to feed his obsession, before he feeds my own.  
  
His creation moves forward and pushes the lid off the empty tomb and I delight in seeing his disappointment. He was one of the first to flee when our Lord perished and the first to refuse my request for release from that cell. He will pay but with much more than his life.  
  
"Gaze upon thy plunder, my friend," I beckon him forward remembering to keep my Master's thick accent upon my lips.  
  
He leans forward and his body visibly changes in disappointment as he sees it is empty. "It's empty." He regards his creation who merely drops his head forward as if disappointed as well.  
  
"How have you accomplished this great feat, Augustus?" I say waving my hand at the creation.  
  
"Micha? He is my pet."  
  
"He is not living, yet he feels. If I were to tear out his arms, would he scream?" I circle the creation noticing the care Augustus has taken in preserving him as much as possible. I caress the hair and the creature whimpers.  
  
"He can not feel, but he remembers what pain feels like."  
  
"But he is visibly frightened, Augustus. Aren't you?" I look into its empty hollow eyes and smile. "There remains a soul deep within this one. That is what you seek, Augustus. You seek to return to him his soul." I turn my gaze back to Augustus who's eyes grow wider with each step I take toward him. His heart begins to race, the blood rushing through his veins and looking upon his skin I can trace each of the killing points on his neck and shoulder and lick my lips with anticipation.  
  
"I seek.. I seek to revive him, Master."  
  
"Master. You learn well, Augustus." His eyes hide none of his fear as I tower above him, forcing his gaze to meet my own, but he turns his head away. "I will offer you assistance in gaining that which you desire if you agree to allow me safe passage among your lands."  
  
He says nothing, but his heart beats faster. His breathing has grown rapid and his skin has begun to dampen with perspiration. "I will not feed upon you, Augustus. But I require food. I require sustenance and from the appearance of your... pet, I gather you care for it?" He nods, swallowing visibly and I smile.  
  
"Yes, Master. I do. I can provide you with food, anything you require."  
  
"Yes, Augustus I am certain you can. I will return with you to your lands and share with you the knowledge you seek to give your pet the soul you require, but I require sustenance and though I feast upon the... I believe you call them Muggles. But if you are whom I have heard of, then you are a wizard and a powerful one, are you not?"  
  
His ego visibly stroked he stands straight and nods once. "I believe it has much to do with my lineage. I have recently learned that the blood of a pureblood will provide greater sustenance than that of a Muggle."  
  
"Indeed. I watched as he feasted upon my prey last evening."  
  
He lowers his gaze and apologizes. "I am sorry Master. I had believed them to have been slaughtered by the locals."  
  
"They were prey. All of you are prey. Now you must repay for stealing my sustenance." I place a finger to his lips before he can protest and shake my head slowly. "Not with your own life, Augustus. I have already explained what I require of you. When you return home in the morning, you will carry with you one of my own. Feed him as you would feed me and provide him what you would provide me. He will share with you that which you need for your pet. When he feeds, I will taste of his palate." Stepping away from him, I turn and disappear.  
  
In the morning, the glamour will not be necessary and Augustus may die of shock. Food is food.


End file.
